


the ghosts are screaming

by ryan_bergara (ashtronomical_wander)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, And so much foreplay, Bottom Ryan, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry if it's boring, Idiots in Love, Loud Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not explored in detail but implied, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Ryan has anxiety, Ryan is very loud, SO MUCH TEASING, Shane is a big softie, Teasing, Top Shane, but also a bit of an asshole like always, but it's filthy filthy porn, comfort through sex, i write too much, like helplessly in love, like maybe too much, this is basically just porn that kinda has some plot around it, with a lot of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtronomical_wander/pseuds/ryan_bergara
Summary: "Okay, not gonna lie, I'm still freaking out a bit about this hotel, so erm," Ryan says frantically, eyes shifting around the room in panic. "How about we, er…" he nods towards the bed, before giving Shane a pleading look."Wait, are you sure?" Shane blushes a little, not sure if he feels right doing this when Ryan was in such a state just moments ago."It'll take my mind off it, come on…"- Basically  -Ryan has anxiety and Shane is his comfort.





	the ghosts are screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Shane mentioned in the Bigfoot episode that they often stay in kinda shitty places when they travel, so why not put them up in a "haunted" hotel? 
> 
> I was really hesitant to post this, I have pretty much no confidence in my writing and I always end up writing too much, so please be gentle with me lmao. I'm sorry if they're out of character, I'm still getting used to writing their voices - I promise I'll get better!! (If people want me to write more haha)

It had been a long day.  
  
Oh, _boy_ , had it been long. Filming for supernatural episodes was always draining, but this time was different. Worse.  
  
Ryan had been feeling it all day, creeping up on him even as they filmed. The constant "happenings" (that Shane laughed off and dismissed and made Ryan feel like a dick for being scared, what's new there) left him drained and full of anxiety.  
  
On top of filming some gross horrific shack (that had set off their flashlights again and even if it _is_ bullshit it was still fucking terrifying each time, _Shane_ ), they'd been booked to stay in a supposedly haunted hotel for their overnight stay. On the floor that had, apparently, the most activity, according to notices in the lobby and hallways.  
  
This is not how Ryan liked to spend his nights. Sure, they've stayed in some pretty dire locations while travelling around other cities and states, but they didn't _usually_ get one that was outright (supposedly) haunted. This time, their coordinators decided to mess with them, evidently, even though Shane was convinced that it was probably just an accident and he wouldn't be surprised if _most_ hotels in the area claimed to be haunted. It was pretty close to the location they'd been filming, after all.  
  
Ryan sighs, looking around the Victorian-style room (which was pretty clearly quite modern) from where he sits, a little armchair in the corner. He'd slumped in it as soon as they arrived, exhausted with everything. It's still pretty early in the night, around 11pm, and although Ryan feels pretty physically drained, mentally he's wide awake and panicking.  
  
Shane is in the bathroom, so Ryan is alone with his paranoid and ridiculous thoughts, but he can't help feeling like something is watching him. Something just waiting to strike and end him.  
  
Frankly, he's scared shitless, and feels about ready to give in, curl up, and sob on the slightly stained carpet. He jumps as Shane opens the bathroom door, and the man in question gives him a sympathetic smile when he catches it. He's a lot… nicer, off camera. Not that he's _mean_ by any standards, he just plays it up for the comedy. He's become a lot more understanding of it privately, especially after they became a couple. Shane didn't want to accidentally upset his boyfriend with a badly thought out jab when he's a mass of nerves like this - well, he _could_ still forget to be sympathetic sometimes, but he tries.  
  
"Why do they always try to make rooms that were obviously done in the 70s look so old?" Shane asks absentmindedly, keeping the atmosphere light as he wipes his still slightly damp hands on his jeans. Ryan shrugs.  
  
"Old-ass Victorian ghosts are more interesting to people, maybe?" He posits, glad for the conversation, but still on edge. Hopefully Shane can distract him.  
  
"I think I find them more _amusing_ than interesting," Shane says with a chuckle. "It's the bonnets and stupid wigs."  
  
"I'd personally like a millennial ghost who screams about… I dunno, pumpkin spice or somethin'." Ryan muses, grinning stupidly as he speaks. Shane wheezes.  
  
"Very seasonal."  
  
The floorboards creak as Shane starts moving towards the bed, and Ryan's good humour vanishes as quickly as it had appeared as he jumps at the sound. After a few seconds, he sheepishly places his head in his hands and tries to steady his breathing, willing himself to just calm down because he's no good to anyone if he's having a panic attack. Shane changes route and pads over quickly to Ryan's chair, squatting down in front of his partner and gently pulling on his chin so he's facing him and their eyes are level.  
  
"How you feelin'?" Shane asks softly, his eyes full of concern and affection and just _everything_ and Ryan can't take it. He bursts into tears so fast that it startles them both, and Shane quickly pulls him forward out of the chair and into his lap on the floor, soothingly stroking his hair and shushing him gently.  
  
Ryan buries his face against Shane's neck, feeling a little guilty for getting his t-shirt wet but he just can't bring himself to stop sobbing. He takes in big, gulping breaths, all of the stress of the day just pouring out of him. Shane keeps stroking his hair with the one hand, and starts patting his back gently with the other, whispering softly in his ear little words of encouragement and love.  
  
A minute or two later, and Ryan finally calms, the sobs wracking his body ceasing almost completely. He leans back in Shane's lap, and the taller man moves both hands down to his waist to support him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, wiping his eyes furiously and hiccuping gently as the last remnants of his outburst slowly ease up. Shane raises an eyebrow at him, as if to call him an idiot for apologising. He knows that look all too well, and it makes him laugh softly.  
  
"How many times," Shane murmurs disapprovingly, cupping Ryan's cheeks and pecking him on the lips softly. Ryan wraps his arms around Shane's shoulders and squeezes, feeling a lot calmer and safer now.  
  
"I just feel… I dunno, pathetic sometimes," Ryan sighs, letting out a little sad laugh.  
  
"It's _normal_ , Ry," Shane kisses his cheek, then pulls back so he can look his boyfriend in the eye. "You're not pathetic. You're smart, you're resourceful, you're brave. You go out there and face your fears almost every day. It's okay to need a rest. Take a break."  
  
"A supposedly haunted hotel isn't exactly the best place to rest," Ryan huffs dryly, and Shane snorts, leaning their foreheads together.  
  
"Probably not. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"No, I didn't do any research. I'd rather not know when it's the place we're actually staying in and not- and not doing an episode on."  
  
"See? Smart!" Shane grins, leaning in and kissing Ryan's soft lips again.  
  
As usual, the contact sends sparks through Ryan's skin and he's inhaling hard, his anxiety dissipating more and more the longer Shane's kisses him.  
  
Ryan's hands drift into Shane's hair and he melts against him, humming with pleasure as Shane's tongue brushes against his lips. He opens up, deepening the kiss, inching forward in Shane's lap and trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Shane's hands land on his thighs, squeezing gently and making Ryan moan quietly. God, this always made him feel better…  
  
There's a thud from upstairs and Ryan startles, pulling away and panting as he shakes in Shane's arms. Shane rubs his thighs soothingly, breathing heavily as he tries to calm himself, feeling almost guilty for being turned on right now.  
  
"Okay, not gonna lie, I'm still freaking out a bit about this hotel, so erm," Ryan says frantically, eyes shifting around the room in panic. "How about we, er…" he nods towards the bed, before giving Shane a pleading look.  
  
"Wait, are you sure?" Shane blushes a little, not sure if he feels right doing this when Ryan was in such a state just moments ago.  
  
"It'll take my mind off it, come on…" Ryan whines, grinding his hips down deliberately and Shane's hands tighten on his thighs as he bites his lip. Ryan starts to press kisses all over his face and neck, practically begging for it.  
  
"Ok, ok," Shane laughs breathlessly, pushing Ryan off his lap and then pulling him up to his feet, suddenly towering over the shorter man once they're standing. He grabs Ryan's hips and pulls him flush against him, and Ryan gulps as he looks up at him through his lashes shyly. He places his hands on Shane's chest, his heart thrumming fast beneath his fingers.  
  
"Shane…" Ryan whispers, feeling the taller man's bulge pressing against his stomach. Shane leans down and kisses him, hands slowly running down Ryan's hips to grip his pert ass. He breaks away abruptly, leaving Ryan with his eyes closed and breathing ragged.  
  
All of Ryan's anxiety dissipates in his hunger. Shane is the only thing he can concentrate on now.  
  
"How do you want this?" Shane asks, his voice low and full of need. Ryan's eyes blink open dazedly, his pupils dilated and making his brown irises appear even darker. He and Shane stare at each other hungrily for a moment, no space between them. "Tell me baby."  
  
"Hard, please," Ryan breathes, barely audible. He grips Shane's t-shirt desperately, using it to pull the taller man down slightly. "Fuck me so hard I forget my own name."  
  
"God, Ry…" Shane groans, and he starts pulling Ryan over to the bed, kissing him over and over clumsily, nearly tripping over the shoes he'd discarded earlier that day. He pushes Ryan down onto the plush mattress and he bounces a little, and then Shane is kissing him again and crawling over him. He pulls himself up to the centre of the bed while Shane follows him along with kisses.  
  
Once Ryan's settled, Shane pins his wrists above his head as he straddles his hips, starting to kiss and lick along his neck, making the younger man shudder beneath him. Shane grinds his hips down, their clothed bulges pressing together and making them both groan at the pleasure it sparks.  
  
Ryan keens and arches his back as Shane continues to attack his neck with kisses, nibbling softly so he doesn't leave visible marks; though Ryan knows that he wants to. Shane is so possessive over him; it's such a turn on. He knows that if there wasn't that layer of professionalism over their relationship as coworkers he'd be covered head to toe in love bites, his neck likely permanently bruised by Shane's teeth.  
  
The thought of that makes Ryan shake with pleasure - the thought of being claimed by Shane, of being marked for everyone to see. _Belonging_ to him.  
  
Shane shoves his hands underneath Ryan's t-shirt, feeling the toned muscle ripple as Ryan shivers under his touch. He kisses Ryan's neck one last time before he shifts, moving down in between the shorter man's legs and nuzzling his cheek against the soft tan skin of Ryan's stomach. Ryan keens softly at the feeling of Shane's facial hair gently scratching and tickling him.  
  
Ryan's hands move to Shane's head as he watches the taller man start to kiss his abdomen. His fingers tangle in the thick brown hair, soft and pillowy, and he's thankful to have something to hold on to.  
  
Shane pushes Ryan's t-shirt up, following the material with his mouth. Ryan's chest is uncovered, and Shane licks his lips at the view, making Ryan gasp almost inaudibly. Shane holds the top up as he bends his head again, placing a wet kiss on Ryan's right pec. Ryan shudders, gripping Shane's hair tighter at the feeling.  
  
God, it wasn't even his nipple and he's already a mess. Shane continues to press kisses in the same area, inching closer and towards Ryan's nipple. Ryan whines impatiently, trying to tug Shane closer to no avail. Shane peers up at him and smirks, and Ryan almost melts under the heated gaze, immediately ceasing his efforts to take any control. Shane grins slowly, knowing the power he has over Ryan and clearly getting off on it. _Bastard,_ Ryan thinks fondly, breathing heavily in anticipation. Shane has something in store for him; his cock twitches in his jeans at the thought.  
  
"Please," Ryan whispers, desperate, and Shane drags his tongue across his nipple without a word, the slightly rough muscle catching on the puckered skin. Ryan whimpers, sparks of pleasure pulsing through his chest. He drops his head to the pillow as Shane starts to lick and suck the small nub in earnest, bringing his right hand down to rub over the neglected left nipple as he does.  
  
His fingers pinch the left as he grazes his teeth over the right, and Ryan's back arches, his fingers tightening in Shane's hair again and subconsciously pressing him closer to his chest. Shane chuckles against his moistened skin and the vibrations make Ryan moan lowly, though he loosens his grip on Shane as the taller man pulls back from him, a small string of spit still connecting them. Oh, _gosh._  
  
"I need you to take your clothes off," Shane pants, and Ryan lets go of him completely, nodding frantically. The taller man sits back on his knees, wiping the saliva on his lips and chin away with the back of his hand. Ryan watches as he does, licking his lips subtly, before giving Shane what he wants.  
  
He makes quick work of his thin t-shirt, shucking it over his head and throwing it somewhere unimportant. Shane looks over his gorgeous boyfriend, hungry. He grabs Ryan's hands when they land on his belt, and he moves them away before working the belt himself.  
  
Ryan rests his elbows on the bed and holds his torso slightly elevated as he watches as Shane quickly undoes his belt and jeans. Shane pulls the pants down and off his legs, taking his socks with them and dropping the garments on the floor. His eyes are fixed on Ryan's boxer briefs, which do little to conceal his erection. There's a slight damp spot where the head presses against the light fabric, precum that's seeped through.  
  
_God_ , that's beautiful.  
  
As though he's on autopilot, Shane leans forward and wraps his lips over the clothed tip of Ryan's thick cock, making the younger man gasp loud and buck. He closes his eyes and sucks, dampening the material further and tasting the saltiness of the precum that's leaking through. Ryan whimpers, his fingers clinging tight to the sheets beneath him.  
  
Shane pulls back so he can hook his fingers into Ryan's underwear, pulling it down his legs, following with his lips, hot kisses that make Ryan's breath hitch.  
  
And then Ryan is completely and gloriously naked, cock flushed and heavy against his abdomen. Shane stares down at him with a predatory glint in his eyes, making Ryan squirm and whimper impatiently.  
  
Shane smirks and takes a firm hold of Ryan's muscular hips, keeping eye contact with him as he slowly lowers himself down, stopping an inch away from his leaking cock, his breath ghosting over the length and making it twitch. Ryan shakes, twisting his fists in the sheets. Shane goes lower still, then moves upwards, his lips barely brushing over the head before he starts kissing at Ryan's stomach instead.  
  
Ryan shakes in frustration, Shane's teeth grazing his skin and lighting his nerve endings on fire. Shane trails kisses up to Ryan's belly button, then suddenly sinks his teeth in next to it, sucking hard and making Ryan choke and curse. After a few seconds, Shane pulls up with a pop and admires his handiwork, a bruise already forming on Ryan's bronzed skin.  
  
He sets about leaving more marks low on his lover's abdomen, his facial hair tickling the skin and his chin occasionally brushing over the leaking head of Ryan's cock. Each time it does, Ryan whines, trying to buck his hips but Shane's hands hold them down firmly. He's losing it.  
  
"Stop teasing me, you fuck!" Ryan pleads through gritted teeth, gripping Shane's hair hard and pulling his head back to look at his face. Shane groans and bites his lip at Ryan's rough treatment, grinning as he looks up at Ryan with hooded eyes. Ryan's mouth waters at the devilish smile.  
  
"It's distracting you, isn't it?" Shane asks knowingly, his voice husky, quirking a brow. Ryan goes red; it's true, but _God_ , he feels like he's about to explode!  
  
"Yes," he mumbles, loosening his grip on Shane's hair. "Just… fuck, I need it so bad Shane!"  
  
Shane grins even wider, moving his right hand to curl the fingers deliberately around Ryan's shaft. Ryan gasps, his arms shaking as Shane tugs once slowly, softly. He can't look away as Shane bends his head and drags his tongue across the head, the tall man groaning as he tastes the precum that's gathered there. Ryan screws his eyes shut, the pleasure almost too much, almost too painful in how fucking _good_ it feels.  
  
Shane smirks at Ryan's expression, keeping his eyes on that gorgeous face as he slowly wraps his lips around the tip, sucking at the hard flesh and circling the slit with his tongue gently. He puts his hand back on Ryan's hip to steady himself, and lowers his head more.  
  
Ryan throws a hand over his mouth in an effort to stifle his moans. The walls are incredibly thin and his crying earlier had probably been enough for the other guests to hear - he doesn't need them hearing him scream while getting sucked off as well.  
  
That's easier said than done.  
  
Shane begins to bob his head, taking his time in going lower, occasionally pulling off and just licking up the entire length like it's some sugary confection. Ryan's thighs shake and he has to bite at his palm to silence himself, trying his hardest not to thrust up into the glorious heat of his lover's mouth.  
  
Shane continues slowly, almost torturously, working the length expertly; this is, after all, one of his favourite pastimes. He gets lower with each dive, sucking noisily every time he pulls up. Ryan is whimpering, unable to stop himself as he quickly loses self control.  
  
And then Shane relaxes his throat and takes every single inch in one go, swallowing Ryan down to the hilt. He stays there for a few seconds, drooling all over, eventually coming back up for air, slurping on Ryan's dick before pulling off with a pop and panting. There's saliva all over his chin, multiple spit strands connecting him to Ryan.  
  
_Fuck_. Shane's mouth, tongue, throat, his _everything_ is amazing, he's just so fucking good and hot and it's hard for Ryan to concentrate on being quiet anymore.  
  
So he doesn't.  
  
His hand rejoins the other in Shane's hair, grunting loud as he flexes his hips and pushes Shane's head down, forcing his cock back into that willing mouth. The older man groans around him, his eyes rolling back into his head as Ryan takes over. The vibrations make Ryan cry out and his hips stutter; all he can concentrate on is that wet heat and Shane's sinful noises.  
  
He forces Shane to take him all the way again, and he does so easily, his nose pressing into Ryan's neatly trimmed pubic hair. Ryan holds him there, gritting his teeth as his thighs and arms shake, the pleasure consuming his body.  
  
Shane breathes steadily through his nose, closing his eyes and humming around Ryan's thick shaft, grinding his own still-clothed crotch slightly against the bedding - trying to bring some relief to his straining cock.  
  
Ryan keeps Shane's head in place as he pulls his hips back slightly, then he starts to thrust up into his mouth, practically face-fucking him viciously and Shane takes it easily, digging his fingers into the sheets. He chokes a little as Ryan's hips stutter, and the shorter man keens.  
  
"Sha-ane!" Ryan practically screams out, so close. His fingers loosen in Shane's hair as he arches his back.  
  
Shane senses this and forcefully pulls back, gasping, quickly gripping Ryan's cock and tightening his fingers around the base. Ryan whimpers, coming down from the edge, collapsing flat on the bed and breathing heavily as Shane allows him to recover. He doesn't want Ryan to come yet, it's far too soon.  
  
"F-fuck," Ryan gasps, chest heaving. "Fuck you man, I was so close…" he groans breathlessly, though a laugh escapes his lips as he throws an arm over his eyes. His body is slick with sweat, gleaming in the soft moonlight filtering through the window.  
  
Shane chuckles, his throat a little sore.  
  
"Well, I'm taking care of you," he responds simply, crawling closer and draping his clothed body over Ryan's naked one and kissing his chest, his neck, his lips. Ryan sighs against him, relaxing. He then trails kisses down to Ryan's ear, whispering softly, "you'll come when I tell you to."  
  
Ryan shudders, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. He nods submissively, his fingers clenching the bed sheets. Shane smirks before nipping at Ryan's jawline, making him shake. Ryan hisses through his teeth as Shane's jeans graze his cock.  
  
"Please," he breathes.  
  
Shane gets off Ryan slowly, not taking his darkened eyes off of the younger man's muscular frame. Ryan waits with bated breath, blinking up at his lover.  
  
"Hands and knees," Shane commands, and Ryan rushes to comply, practically vibrating with anticipation. Shane smacks his ass cheek and he yelps, arms nearly buckling they're still shaking so bad. Shane chuckles. Ryan's always so eager to please that he won't even shift for his own comfort without being told. "Use your elbows if it's easier, Ryan."  
  
Instantly, Ryan readjusts himself, lowering his front to rest his elbows and forearms on the pillow instead. His back arches gorgeously as he settles and his thigh muscles bulge ever so slightly more. It's a mouthwatering sight, and Shane licks his lips as he takes it all in. He slowly crawls over, eager to get his hands on his lover.  
  
Shane leans his body over Ryan's, making sure the shorter man can feel his still-clothed hard bulge pressed against his bare ass as he slowly strokes his body. He starts at the shoulder blades, massaging the skin there before trailing down the spine, and Ryan is writhing already, grinding back against Shane. Shane just laughs as he keeps his hands moving, up his waist now, and finally his hands rest on Ryan's thick, muscular ass again. He gives it another smack and Ryan whimpers, his head dropping down to the bed as his fingers grip tightly onto the pillow.  
  
Shane backs up a little, marvelling at Ryan's backside while biting his lip. He slowly spreads his ass cheeks and Ryan shifts slightly and makes a small noise, his face still pressed against the bedding. Shane licks his lips again, feeling his cock twitch in his boxer briefs at the sight. He leans forward a little, blowing air on the sensitive skin and making Ryan yelp and shiver cutely before he's even made contact. Shane lets the tip of his tongue touch Ryan's flesh, and Ryan immediately bucks, choking on words as he starts to plead unintelligibly.  
  
Shane drags his tongue slowly up Ryan's perineum, before circling it gently around his hole. Ryan keens and squirms, trying to push back on Shane's tongue but Shane tightens his grip on Ryan's ass to keep him still.  
  
"God, please Shane, _please_ -!" Ryan pleads, sounding close to tears with frustration. Shane laughs, a puff of air through his nose, and without warning plunges his tongue inside of Ryan, who gasps and pounds his fist against the mattress in order to stop himself screaming obscenities. He gathers up the pillow he's leaning on in his arms, giving him something to grab on to.  
  
"C-can I touch myself, plea- please…" He sobs out, desperately wanting to reach back and just jerk himself to oblivion as Shane eats him out. Shane withdraws his tongue for a second to speak.  
  
"No." Is all he says, sternly, before diving back in. He spits on Ryan's asshole as the younger man whimpers, then spreads the saliva around with the tip of his tongue. He continually dips it in and out of the tight ring of muscle, just enough to tease, grunting low in his throat as he does. He will never get enough of Ryan's taste.  
  
Ryan squirms, biting at the pillow beneath him, trying to push back onto Shane's tongue needily. Shane smacks his ass hard, and he sobs, squeezing his eyes shut at that familiar pain that he just _loves_ so much.  
  
Shane's tongue continues to lather and fuck Ryan shallowly. He closes his eyes as he indulges himself, the delicious sounds coming from Ryan making him groan and hum appreciatively, erection straining almost painfully against the zipper of his jeans.  
  
"Shane…” Ryan sighs, pressing his cheek against the bed as he allows the sensation of Shane's tongue to wash over him. “Need you inside me..." He groans. It feels incredible, but he needs more. He _craves_ more.  
  
Shane gives him a few more slow, tantalising licks, swirling his tongue a couple more times over the puckered flesh before he pulls back. He kisses Ryan's butt cheek, making the younger man giggle, before quickly getting off the bed and rummaging through his backpack for the lube.  
  
Ryan sits back on his haunches, watching Shane with amusement and anticipation.  
  
He finds it easily, stuffed in the front pocket of the bag, and he saunters back over to the bed, placing the small bottle down on the bedside table. Looking down into Ryan's lustful eyes, Shane starts to strip out of his clothes slowly, teasing. He's never been particularly confident in his body, but the way Ryan bites his lip and inhales sharply as he lifts his t-shirt over his head makes him feel incredibly attractive. Ryan's reactions to him always gave him such a confidence boost.  
  
When he gets to his jeans, Ryan crawls up to him and, like he had to Ryan earlier, takes over, popping open the button and then leaning forward and taking down the zipper with his teeth. Shane raises his eyebrows, amused and more than a little turned on, as Ryan eagerly pulls down his jeans, and then his boxers down to his hips.  
  
Shane hisses as his neglected cock is freed finally, and Ryan's eyes light up as he licks his lips. The shorter man places his hands on the taller's ass, smirking up at him cheekily as he places a soft kiss on the very tip of his dick. Shane moans, hands going to Ryan's head.  
  
Ryan then swirls his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit and tasting the salty liquid gathering there, humming happily when Shane's fingers tighten in his already gloriously messy hair. He relaxes his throat and then swallows Shane's length, taking it as far as he can, before choking (making the tall man cry out) and pulling back, panting as he looks up into Shane's eyes.  
  
He spits on the head, spreading the saliva and precum down the shaft with his hand. He tugs on the velvety flesh a few times, twisting his wrist when he gets to the tip. It makes Shane quiver and groan quietly each time.  
  
Then Ryan stills his hand at the base, engulfing the impressive length in his mouth again, hungry for it.  
  
"Fuck, Ry," Shane groans, running his fingers through his lover's thick hair. Ryan bobs his head in earnest, taking him so deep each time, his eyes closed as he concentrates. He shifts a little, placing his left hand on the bed to steady himself more as the right stays wrapped around Shane's dick, stroking what he can't take in his throat.  
  
Ryan looks so pretty like this, his thick lips red and glistening with spit and precum, his cheeks hollowed, his eyes closed and eyelashes long and dark against his tan skin. It's a sight that Shane will never tire of.  
  
Shane can feel himself slowly getting closer to the edge and he groans, thrusting harshly into Ryan's mouth and making the small man whimper. His eyes go to close as he nearly loses himself in the sensation, but he notices Ryan shift.  
  
Ryan has started to stroke his own cock eagerly, moaning around Shane's as he does. Shane feels anger rise in him and he forcefully pulls Ryan back by his hair and throws him down on the bed, taking him by surprise. Both of his arms are thrown over his head and he stares up at Shane guiltily, chest heaving.  
  
"Did I give you permission to do that?" Shane asks ominously, his eyes narrow and his body tense. Ryan shakes his head, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling as the tall man glares at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers, his cock twitching against his abdomen and betraying how turned on he is at having been caught. Shane smirks darkly, brushing the tip of his finger along Ryan's shaft, making the younger man whimper and convulse.  
  
"On your front again, _please_ ," Shane demands coldly, though his expression gives away his amusement. Ryan obeys him, scrambling into position, arms and cheek pressed against the bed and ass in the air.  
  
After a few seconds he hears the click of a bottle lid, and he shakes excitedly, fingers curling in the bed sheets in anticipation.  
  
A second later and Shane is shifting behind him, grabbing Ryan's hip with his left hand as the fingers of his right brush gently over his entrance. Ryan gasps as the cool liquid makes contact, tensing a little as Shane strokes him. He bites into his arm as a finger pushes past the ring of muscle, sinking into him slowly.  
  
He clenches around the intrusion, adjusting as Shane's finger pushes far deeper than his tongue could. Shane comes closer, draping himself over Ryan's back and kissing along his neck, his cock brushing against the shorter man's thigh as he does.  
  
Shane wraps his hand around Ryan's throat as he starts to thrust his finger in and out, smirking as Ryan grinds his hips back against him, already so eager for more.  
  
"Shane, _fuck_ , please," he gasps out, moaning when Shane's hand tightens around his throat, choking him as he crooks the finger inside him. It brushes his prostate and his eyes roll back at the sensation. He rasps, barely able to make a sound.  
  
Another finger starts pushing into him, making him cry out. Shane loosens the grip on his neck a little, so the short man can breathe a little easier through the slight pain. He groans as Shane scissors his fingers slowly, stretching him open.

Shane presses kisses against the back of Ryan’s shoulder and neck as he slowly picks up the pace again, smiling against Ryan’s smooth skin as he whimpers and moans beneath him.

“More…” Ryan chokes out, grinding back against Shane’s hand, taking his long fingers down to the knuckles. Shane chuckles and bites at Ryan’s neck as he complies, easing a third, slick finger inside of Ryan’s tight hole. The small man bites the pillow as he adjusts, spreading his legs a tiny bit wider as Shane’s fingers sink into him, the lube squelching obscenely as he goes torturously slow.

Ryan presses back needily, nearly screaming through gritted teeth as Shane brushes against his prostate.  
  
"God, Sha-Shane, you're fuckin-" Ryan chokes, crying out as Shane twists his fingers. He grits his teeth and tries to speak again, his voice strained. "You're fuckin' _killing_  me, dude!"  
  
"Yeah?" Shane asks, sounding smug as he continues to wriggle his fingers. Dick.  
  
"F-fuck you," Ryan stutters, tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. He clenches his fists in front of him, pressing his forehead against the mattress. "Just fuck me already!"  
  
"You want me to fuck you?" Shane mutters darkly, and Ryan doesn't have to look at him to know he's smirking. Shane thrusts his fingers in as deep as possible, crooking them against his prostate. Ryan chokes, then sobs, feeling practically tortured, unable to speak. Shane moves so he’s kneeling behind Ryan, then smacks his ass with his left hand, making him cry out. He speaks harshly through gritted teeth. "Tell me!"  
  
Ryan tries, but all that comes out is a garbled mess, a string of syllables; he can't concentrate on forming words. Shane spanks him again, at the same time pressing his fingers even harder into him. Ryan starts to cry, almost embarrassed in himself when he does, but he can't help it; it's just too much. He _needs_ it. He swallows thickly, trying to calm his breathing more before he attempts again.  
  
"Nnghh… fu-fuck me, please," he chokes out through his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensations Shane is inflicting on him. He looks behind him, locking eyes with his cocky lover. Shane's eyes burn into him and he whimpers pathetically. "God, just, w-wreck my ass, _fuck_ , please!" He cries.  
  
And with that Shane is withdrawing his fingers, Ryan whimpering at the sudden emptiness. He flushes as Shane opens the lube bottle again, and he spreads his legs a little wider in anticipation.  
  
Shane hisses as he wraps his slick fingers around his cock, lubricating himself. Ryan licks his lips, tasting his salty tears, as he watches the show, no longer actively crying as his excitement and anticipation overtakes him. Shane stares down at him, smirking, stroking slowly and teasingly, making Ryan wiggle his hips impatiently.  
  
"Please!" He whines, and Shane finally moves behind him again, a hand on his waist, teasing his hole with the head of his slick cock. Ryan pushes back against him wantonly, needing it more than ever.  
  
Shane laughs at Ryan's desperation, teasing him for a few more seconds before he finally, _finally_ pushes inside of him, sighing as he sinks slowly into the tight heat.  
  
"Holy shit," Ryan whispers, dropping his head to the bed as Shane stills, fully sheathed inside of him. The tall man leans down and kisses the back of the shorter's neck as he waits for him to adjust.  
  
"You might want to lean against the headboard," Shane says, smirking, and Ryan shakily does as he's told, pressing his hands against the soft velvet. It's not the most stabilising surface, but it'll have to do. He looks back over his shoulder at his lover, who stares back darkly as he slowly pulls back, stopping when he's just barely still inside of him.  
  
Shane grips Ryan's hips tight - so tight that he's sure they'll bruise - before slamming back into him without a warning. Ryan cries out, legs shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Shane repeats this movement, growling as he does.  
  
Ryan's head drops down in between his arms, finding it hard to hold it up anymore as he screws his eyes shut tight and concentrates on steadying his body as Shane thrusts into him. _Fuck_ , it feels amazing, and the sound of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing fills the room as Shane starts to fuck him in earnest. He can't wait any longer - he's done teasing.  
  
Ryan's legs quiver and he cries out loudly as Shane hits his prostate, making the tall man grin and angle himself so he can hit it again and again. The wet, squelching sound of the lube whenever he thrusts is deliciously filthy.  
  
Shane runs his hands up and down Ryan's sweat-slick back. He scratches the skin lightly with his fingernails as he starts to sweat himself, panting with exertion already from the brutal pace he's set.  
  
Ryan is meeting him on every thrust, shoving himself back on Shane's cock hungrily, crying out and practically drunk on the sensation. He could do this for hours. But right now he just needs it hard and fast and-  
  
"Shane!" He squeals out after Shane gives a particularly vicious thrust, growling as he does it.  
  
Ryan screams, fingers scrabbling against the headboard, trying to find purchase on the fabric as his boyfriend pounds into him. He chokes out another loud, strangled noise, tears in his eyes again with the sheer amount of _need_ he feels.  
  
"Shhh, baby," Shane whispers harshly in his ear, slowing his pace slightly to quieten him and the bed springs. But Ryan is too far gone, he starts to thrust himself back, needing the hard unforgiving pace Shane had set before.  
  
"Pl-eaaa- _ease_ ," he sobs out, reaching back and clinging onto Shane's thigh with his hand, the nails digging in and decorating the flesh with tiny crescents. Shane grunts, grabbing Ryan's hair and pulling him hard, up against his chest. He wraps his other arm around Ryan's front and starts to tweak one of his nipples, and Ryan sobs louder at the sensations bombarding him.  
  
Shane picks up his pace again, deciding he doesn't care anymore who hears because Ryan is fucking hot when he's like this, needy and whiny and _desperate_. He's screaming again and Shane is lost in it, listening as Ryan's voice fills the large, echo-y room and undoubtedly filters through the thin walls to the other hotel guests trying to sleep.  
  
Ryan is completely incoherent, the only words that filter through to Shane are "please," "fuck," and occasionally his name. The shorter man is clearly losing his mind, babbling nonsense, sweat dripping down his body and leaving his skin slick and shiny; the only thing he can register is the feeling of Shane slamming against his prostate.  
  
Shane strokes his hand down Ryan's front and brushes his knuckles over his neglected, leaking cock, and Ryan _squeals_ , bucking hard and arching his back. He whimpers as Shane laughs breathlessly in his ear, taking a hold of him and stroking roughly, his slightly calloused fingers against sensitive skin. Ryan grits his teeth and whines, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to hold out against his impending orgasm, loving the feeling of Shane fucking him too much to let it go. But he's slipping, losing whatever control he has left as he cries out at a particularly brutal thrust that goes straight to his prostate and oh _god_ -  
  
"Come _on_ , Ry," Shane pants, twisting his wrist over the head of Ryan's cock, and Ryan finally breaks, screaming through gritted teeth as he lets go, cum shooting over Shane's hand, onto his stomach and the pillow in front of him.  
  
"F-fuck!" he gasps out as Shane continues to pound against his sensitive prostate, hips stuttering as Ryan clenches around him beautifully. Ryan keeps clinging onto Shane's thighs, trying to ground himself as he comes down from his high, though it's hard to concentrate when Shane's constant thrusts are close to overstimulating, as well as the hand still pressed against his spent cock.  
  
"God, I'm close baby," Shane growls a moment later, as if reading Ryan's mind. He shifts and pushes Ryan so he leans forward and braces his hands against the headboard. He arches his back as Shane pulls on his hair with both hands and thrusts in deep once, twice, three times more…  
  
"Fill me up, please please _please_ ," Ryan begs through his teeth, voice cracking because of his sore throat. Shane slams into him, forcing his cheek against the plush headboard, and finally comes inside of him. Ryan groans lowly at the feeling of the warm liquid filling him, a tired and satisfied grin plastering his face as he slowly gyrates his hips and milks Shane for every last drop that he's worth, not wanting a bit of it to go to waste.  
  
Shane slumps against Ryan's back, effectively spooning him, and for a minute they just breathe together, both hot and sticky messes but neither of them mind or even care. The air is still and quiet, not a sound but the clock and their shared breathing fills the large bedroom, not even loud enough to echo; a complete and almost jarring contrast to the unadulterated screams coming from Ryan just a moment ago.  
  
Once Shane has more or less recovered, he pulls out of his sensitive lover, who winces slightly at the feeling. Ryan turns over onto his back as Shane slowly gets up and goes to find their wet wipes in his bag.  
  
Ryan widens his legs and moans quietly when he feels Shane's cum oozing out of his hole, and he can't resist dipping his finger in and taking a taste, closing his eyes and humming at the familiar bitterness that he's come to adore so much. He sucks the moisture happily, hollowing his cheeks out and almost subconsciously bobbing his head.  
  
"You're filthy," Shane scolds, and Ryan's eyes fly open to find his thoroughly amused boyfriend, now wearing boxers, looking down at him with raised eyebrows and a handful of wipes. Ryan releases his fingers with a small pop, looking almost sheepish as Shane starts to wipe down his toned stomach.  
  
"Just thinkin' about you," he purrs softly, and Shane looks up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm," Ryan almost involuntarily starts to suck on his fingers again, but instead he hisses slightly when Shane smooths a cool wipe over his sensitive entrance to catch the droplets of cum that have escaped.  
  
"Well, right now you should think about sleep, it's 1am."  
  
"Shaaaane," Ryan whines, though he already knows that his teasing has effectively been shut down. Shane smirks at him and shakes his head fondly.  
  
"Move, I think you tainted the bedding." Shane chuckles as he playfully swats at Ryan's thigh, and once the younger man has moved they both stare at the pillow that's covered in saliva and streaked with pearlescent liquid. They look at each other slowly, and then back down again.  
  
"I didn't even notice I was lying in my own cum," Ryan laughs after a slight pause, as they look at the soaked pillow.  
  
"That is," Shane pauses for a second, making a face, "beyond saving."  
  
"It was on your side, too." Ryan says cheekily, waggling his eyebrows and then squealing when Shane whacks him with the soiled cushion.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Shane wheezes, tossing it to the floor before he gets on the bed, rearranging the pillows quickly. "You can explain that to housekeeping."  
  
Ryan looks at him, a little freaked out. The realisation of what's happened hits him and just like that his good humour dissipates.  
  
"No freakin' way!" He whispers, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I'm getting the hell out of here the minute we can, I must have woken up the whole damn building!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Shane murmurs with a little smile, unable to stop himself from leaning in and kissing Ryan softly. When he pulls back Ryan chases after him, eyes closed and lips apart. Shane smirks, pecking Ryan's cute nose softly before he gets under the covers and tugs on Ryan's hand, the younger man blinking down at him completely dazed. "Come on, if you insist on staying naked you should at least cuddle up."  
  
Ryan nods slowly, seeming a little distracted; not saying a word, he buries himself in the covers and gets as close to Shane as he possibly can, finding his hand and intertwining their fingers over Shane's chest.  
  
They lie in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe. Ryan plays with Shane's hand gently, his eyelids growing heavy. He pushes away the paranoia threatening to settle in his mind, snuggling impossibly closer to his tall idiot of a boyfriend, smiling a little when the arm that's wrapped around his shoulder holds him tighter.  
  
The clock on the wall ticks quietly, a constant metronome, something Ryan can focus on to quieten his thoughts. With that in mind, he closes his eyes, zoning in on the clock and Shane's steady heartbeat beneath him.  
  
"I love you," he whispers softly, almost sadly, and Shane's heart lurches at his tone.  
  
"I love you too, trouble." He replies, pressing a soft kiss against Ryan's head, and he feels Ryan smile against his shoulder.  
  
A sleepy, slurred "asshole," is all he gets back, and then the shorter man is pretty much passed out and drooling on him just seconds later.  
  
Shane smiles fondly, closing his own eyes and settling against the cushions, the sound of the love of his life's slow breathing gently lulling him to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Ryan rocks back and forth on his feet as he tries to patiently wait for the woman at the front desk to check him and Shane out. All he wants is to go back home and get out of this creepy old hotel. Because of the ghosts. Not because of the mind blowing and _loud_ sex they'd had that everyone had totally heard, definitely not.  
  
They'd had to pretend to the camera guy - who slept in a separate room like he usually does - that they'd had no idea where the screaming had come from. Shane had just shrugged and said he'd slept through it, which was good enough for him.  
  
"Well, whoever it was was having a hell of a good time," he'd replied with a smirk, and Ryan had to stop himself from letting out an indignant squeak as Shane shook with laughter and nodded. The camera guy had then left in the van with other crew members, leaving the two of them to make their own way back.  
  
Ryan jumps as Shane snakes a protective arm around his waist, and he can feel the tall man laughing as he pulls him away from the front desk.  
  
"Daydreaming?" Shane whispers seductively in Ryan's ear, and Ryan swats him in an attempt to seem scandalised at the notion. They walk towards the exit, Ryan limping along and wincing at the pain in his hips and ass. It had been a while since Shane fucked him so intensely…  
  
Shane then stops in his tracks, halting Ryan with him, and looks down at his short boyfriend with a grin. "I think those women are talking about us!" He whispers excitedly.  
  
"Wha-?" Ryan asks, and Shane tilts his head subtly, and Ryan's gaze follows and he sees the two middle aged women (who are clearly, judging from their clothing and equipment, paranormal fanatics) that his partner is talking about. He focuses on their conversation, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"-didn't get a bit of sleep last night thanks to that screaming," The first woman is saying, packing what looks to be an EMF reader into a heavy duty backpack.  
  
"I've never heard anything like it in my life," the second woman replies, typing distractedly on her phone. "I didn't know a ghost could sound like that!"  
  
"If it was one," the first woman mutters. The second looks at her disapprovingly and opens her mouth to argue.  
  
Ryan's entire face goes red and he zones out of the conversation, not needing to hear any more, feeling like he might throw up. He's vaguely aware of Shane laughing next to him.  
  
"The ghost you were scared of last night turned out to be you all along!" Shane whispers, turning to look at Ryan with a mock shocked expression that really just looks like he's thrilled. _He probably is, the bastard_.  
  
Shane starts to make a ghostly " _oOoooooOo_ " sound, wavering his voice and wiggling his splayed fingers at Ryan, slowly bringing them closer as if he's about to start tickling him. Ryan quickly dodges away, scowling back at Shane, who abruptly drops his hands. His face falls as he realises he's taken it a bit far, but Ryan doesn't care if he's sorry, he's embarrassed and wants nothing more than to leave or just be swallowed up by the ground. Preferably the latter.  
  
"Ry-"  
  
"Shut up, dick," Ryan mumbles, storming off through the lobby towards the front door. In the back of his mind he knows he's not being fair, he knows that Shane is just having fun and is probably just proud of what he did last night. Ryan shakes his head and balls his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms, feeling guilty and a bit stupid. Before he can exit through the automatic door, Shane is grabbing him by the waist and turning him back, and he follows willingly, avoiding eye contact in his shame.  
  
"Hey, I am so sorry," Shane says frantically, moving his head awkwardly so he can catch Ryan's eye. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't realise you were embarrassed and I just-"  
  
"No, it's okay," Ryan responds, blushing for the umpteenth time this morning. "I overreacted."  
  
He finally looks at Shane and they just stare at each other for a moment, and Shane still looks so incredibly guilty that Ryan can't help but let out an exasperated huff and smile at him. He reaches down and grasps Shane's hand, squeezing it tight and swaying it gently.  
  
"Sorry," they say in unison, and then they laugh, both wheezing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"You didn't overreact, I got too cocky," Shane admits sheepishly once the laughter has worn off, and Ryan makes a face at him.  
  
"Yeah," he agrees, and Shane laughs dryly and groans, using his free hand to rub his face exasperatedly; he's kind of amused, but mostly just very irritated at himself. He _knows_ Ryan's issues, he _knows_ what's out of bounds off camera. Sometimes he just forgets and will tease like they're doing an episode, just do what he does for the show, but that isn't an excuse.  
  
"I'm such a dick."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Ryan reassures, reaching up and pulling Shane's hand away from his face so he can see him properly. "I just freaked out. You know me."  
  
"Ry-"  
  
"It's really, perfectly fine, Shane. No one knows it was me. Hell, they think it was a fucking ghost being a dick," Ryan laughs, squeezing both of Shane's hands. Shane looks down at him and starts smiling again, and it's so infectious that Ryan just beams back. It's just him and his stupid skeptic boyfriend grinning over their shared secret, almost giddy.  
  
"Let's go home," Shane murmurs, stroking the backs of Ryan's hands with his thumbs. Ryan nods, happy to leave, and they let go of each other and walk out into the early morning sunshine.  
  
Once they're down the steps and in the parking lot Shane grabs Ryan's hand and pulls him closer and the shorter man blushes. He doesn't think he'll ever stop being flustered when Shane shows him affection, especially in public.  
  
The parking lot is deserted, probably because it's still quite early. They walk leisurely to their car, hand in hand, and half way there Shane starts laughing softly, Ryan feeling it more than hearing. He looks up, confused.  
  
"…What's so funny?" He asks cautiously.  
  
"I'm still thinkin' 'bout them thinkin' you were a ghost," Shane replies a little sheepishly, but he can't hide his amusement. Ryan flushes red again, a tiny bit annoyed, letting go of the tall man's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Shane," he mumbles, glowering a little, trying his hardest not to show any trace of humour.  
  
"You've gotta admit that it's at least a _bit_ funny," Shane says as they reach the car, crossing his arms and resting them on the roof of it as he watches Ryan walk to the driver's side. Ryan just glares at him.  
  
"Oh, it's hilarious Shane," he responds, voice dripping with sarcasm as he opens his car door. "Big laughs, ha ha."  
  
"The ghosts would find it funny," Shane murmurs, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Just get in the car you lanky son of a bitch!" Ryan exclaims, his face betraying him when he can't help the smile or the laughter that's bubbling up. Shane looks delighted when Ryan wheezes, and finally opens the car door to get in.  
  
"Maybe it is a little funny," Ryan says reluctantly, climbing into the car and sitting gingerly, wincing at the pain in his backside as he settles. Shane follows suit, shutting his door behind him with a triumphant, cocky grin. Ryan rolls his eyes, shuts his door and turns to Shane stiffly with a deadly serious look. "I just don't know what possessed me to sleep with," his eyes sweep up and down Shane's body with mock distaste, " _you_."  
  
Shane just blinks at him in shock for a moment, before bursting into laughter, making Ryan jump.  
  
"You propositioned me!" He wheezes incredulously, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Begged me, even! _Screamed_ for it!"  
  
Ryan blushes bright red, gripping the steering wheel and tapping it with his fingers, trying to think of some way to talk himself out of this.  
  
"That may be, but-"  
  
"Face it, you're a slut!" Shane jokes, laughing even harder when Ryan groans and dramatically face-plants the steering wheel. After a few seconds he lifts his head back up and starts the engine, pouting as he does it.  
  
"I can never show my face in this town… nay, STATE, ever again!" Ryan gesticulates wildly with his right hand, the left clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white. Shane loses it, holding his stomach as he almost doubles over with laughter. He smacks the dashboard a couple of times, looking over at Ryan with the most incredulous expression someone who's having a laughing fit can manage.  
  
"Nay!" Is all he can say in between wheezes, and Ryan fixes him with the most serious look he can muster. He tries so hard. But Shane is just adorable, he can't help it when the corners of his lips quirk up, and finally he starts grinning wide as he watches his boyfriend shake with mirth. It really wasn't that funny, but it was always nice to see Shane look so happy and carefree.  
  
Ryan takes Shane's hand, intertwining their fingers, and kisses the back of it. Shane's laughter fades and he smiles softly at his boyfriend, and the two just look at each other for a moment before Ryan realises that it probably looks a bit weird that they've been sat still with the engine running for so long.  
  
He lets go and quickly buckles his seatbelt. Shane does his too, then curls up slightly in his seat, trying to get comfy and create a bit more space for his long legs. Ryan glances over and smiles as he pulls out of the parking lot, fixing the hotel with one last look before they're on the road. He wasn't going to forget last night, as mortifying as this entire morning had been.  
  
He feels Shane put a hand on his thigh and squeeze gently; not a sexual gesture, but something comforting, reassuring.  
  
Ryan turns his head slightly and smiles as he sees his boyfriend already staring at him, his eyes warm and full of affection. Ryan blushes and turns his eyes back on the road, feeling almost shy now. He could never get used to the butterflies Shane gave him.  
  
"I love you, Ry," Shane murmurs, not wanting to disturb the comfortable, quiet atmosphere in the car.  
  
Ryan grins wide, a little misty-eyed for some reason he can't explain, taking his hand off the steering wheel for just a second to squeeze Shane's.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was a bit unsure about the ending but I didn't want to just end it after the sex, haha. This is the first fic I've finished and posted so I'm a bit nervous about what people think.
> 
>  
> 
> **Come and yell at me on tumblr: shanemagay**


End file.
